User talk:TheTimeJumper300
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tora page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) You can revert edits by left clicking drop down arrow on edit button. and undo by vandals edit, review it, vandalism, alterations should be highlighted in red, you can then click publish after reviewing. I'm not very active here, just wanted to help. EDIT I reverted his/her edits, I hope this helps. Also don't get revenge, get justice by reporting he/she on Community Wiki Zane T 69 (talk) 01:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) No problem, I'm not very active, but if you need help i'l try finding time. I found this wiki in a spam, and vandalism ridden state, and fixed it, got bored and left, but i'm glad it has active users now. EDIT: Kittybooze is now blocked, instructions for reporting are on my user page, not the talk page. Zane T 69 (talk) 00:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I have decided to leave this wikia completely, I wanted to repair it. But I'm not what this wiki needs, I lack the abilities to restore it, wiki text confuses me mostly. If you possess good spelling, grammar, wiki code skills, I encourage you to adopt this wiki when you feel confident. I also have real life matters to attend too, this wikia will grow good if you can recruit mature users, employ diplomacy, and reason, and build a team mindset of likeminded people. Zane T 69 (talk) 04:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't an admin in the first place, but well done, I was right, your what this wiki needs. You got admin status in under 24 hours. Good luck. links are on my page if you do forget some stuff, or need help Zane T 69 (talk) 18:08, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I advise you change edit premissions (change who can edit) the wiki's homepage. You can do so by clicking drop down arrow by "edit" I think, its been a while since i'v done it on a wiki. It was a target for vandalism multiple times. Zane T 69 (talk) 14:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Just saying Hi. Hey, man. How are you? I decided to check on this wiki, If you need any help on the Wiki Navigation I can help, my wiki code skills improved a bit. I can trade knowledge for knowledge. I built a currently private wiki, i'l take it public soon, I'd like your opinion on it. My wiki. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Greetings I'm new to this wiki, but observed it a long time ago. Would you mind telling me why the page for Super Saiyan 10 (Redirected by one user as "Real Super San" for some reason) was deleted? I want to see it again. The Everlasting (talk) 00:58, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello, welcome to the Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki. I'm happy you've come to admire our content. In regards to the Super Saiyan 10 page; it did not go along with the storyline being written for the website's new remodeling that we are trying to establish. If you would like, you can observe the various other Saiyan transformations provided below. Thank you and enjoy. TheTimeJumper300 (talk) 22:02, July 13, 2017 (UTC)